


Brain Snap

by StarkPanda



Category: Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy
Genre: Gen, mild bad language, mild insanity, questionable punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/pseuds/StarkPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dondylion just wants his lunch. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Snap

Higher, lower? Higher, lower?

D-O-N-D-Y-L-I-O-N

That's my name, isn't it? It's all coming together, and where's John with my fucking lunch?! Oh, sorry, so sorry, David, I love you more, I promise. It's all coming together, but it isn't Thursday yet and I've already moved the pointed rock _and_ played with my tire.

Higher, lower?

D-O-N-D-Y-L-I-O-N

If they leave me in here, and it's all coming together, but if they just leave me and John doesn't come by, I may have to eat David and that'd be awful. He's king of the lions, you're king of the lions, David!


End file.
